


Fourth Times a Charm

by TooLameForYou



Series: Roller Skating Fortress AU [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Lots of mentions tbh, Mentions of Engineer, Mentions of Scout, Mentions of Sniper, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Soldier is mentioned too, Sort of? - Freeform, They/Them Pronouns for Pyro, cause why not?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: Another snore passed from the Scottish man lips and Pyro shook their head, slightly infuriated where a swift kick was delivered to Demo's side. 'If I have to suffer through this night, then so does he!'





	Fourth Times a Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Another little short story I got inspired to write from a prompt on Pintrest ( Credit: PROMPTUARIUM - Dialogue Prompt ) for my Roller Skating Fortress AU that I came up one day during work because doing actual work at the workplace is lame. Feel free to check it out ( http://t-oolameforyou.tumblr.com/tagged/roller_skating_fortress_au )

Vacant, summer was the worse season to work at a skating rink; everyone was too busy enjoying the decent weather along with outdoor actives such as hiking or swimming while Pyro was stuck with Demoman and Solider for a Saturday evening skating session that had only acquired three teenagers and a family of five. It was boring, especially since Engineer left specif instructions for the trio to not mess around with the lights and pre-made a playlist so that the only thing the trio had to do was shut everything off in DJ booth once the session ended. 

Slouching over the glass counter that held candy and various cheap toys, Pyro sighed as they gazed outside the Prize Shop to watch two out of the three teenagers skate on the floor, wishing to be back at base or enjoying the weather outside. 'I wish I worked with Scout or Engie... Heck, even Sniper would be a better companion then, these guys.' The pyromaniac thought to themselves, lifting their arms up and draping them across the glass. Yet, they were interrupted from their moping when a snore caught their attention, it was loud and rather annoying.

Lifting themselves from the glass counter, and trotting away from their station towards the front where a separate room was located, connected to the Prize Shop with an open door frame painted yellow. Peaking in for a quick second, Pyro saw Demoman was propped on the floor, passed out and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth which made them cringe lightly. Another snore passed from the Scottish man lips and Pyro shook their head, slightly infuriated where a swift kick was delivered to Demo's side. 'If I have to suffer through this night, then so does he!' The firebug mused, yet, the hasty kick didn't even stir the man from his deep slumber, thus another kick was given.

Followed by another kick, then another and when that kick hadn't roused the sleeping man, Pyro took a step backwards where he darted forward the exact amount of steps he had taken backwards before delivering a violent kick to Demoman's side which finally jolted the man awake with a bellow. Eye scanning frantically around the room before landing on Pyro, the man roared out in anger, holding his side as he shouted.

"What the hell, lad! You could have just shaken me awake or something! You didn't need to kick me that hard!" Lifting their mask up slightly in order to be heard properly during Demo's rant and waiting patiently until the Scots man was done with his rant before offering an explanation as to why he had been kicked so violently. 

"Well, if you'd woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it four more times."

"You kicked me more, then once?" Interrupting Pyro after their first statement about the first kicked delivered, the firebug frowned at being interrupted, but allowed the Scotsman to shout his statement before they picked up where they had been rudely interrupted. "As I was saying, I wouldn't have had to do it four more times... Honestly, it's not my fault you didn't wake up from the first kick."

"You didn't need to kick me! Why didn't you just shake me or somethin'?" Pausing a moment, the pyromaniac didn't know how to response to the question after all, in his mind, kicking seemed like the best option when it came to rousing Demo from his slumber and in a response, offered a shrug as their explanation. 

"Fine, then what do you need, lad?" Exhaling rather loudly followed by pinching the bridge of his nose, Demo hoped to contain his irritation instead of releasing his frustration out on the team's resident pyromaniac. "Nothing." The firebug stated as if it was an obvious retort, already trotting back to the Prize Shop shouting the rest of his response. "If I have to be awake in this hellhole and suffer, then so do you!"

Resuming their position on the glass like before they had been interrupted, the firebug could feel a pair of eyes on their form and when they turned their gaze knowing full well who was glaring at them, they smiled smugly before yanking their mask backdown over their mouth, an indication to all that they were no longer going to speak and if they did, it would be best to go get Engineer to act as a translator. To which, the Scot's man response was lifting his middle finger up before sauntering out of the front office and into the actual skating rink part where Demo walked over to where Solider hung out, near the rock wall in front of the Prize Shop. 

'Only three more hours to go...' Pyro reminded himself, face planting into the glass below with a soft sigh.


End file.
